Tehpwner7067's Roleplay Fanon
Summary WORK IN PROGRESS Fallout Super Mutants: Ending 1 (Destroyed the Cathedral before the Military Base.) Necropolis: Water pump maintained/Mutant attack *''The ghouls of Necropolis learn how to maintain the repaired water pump, and eventually rediscovered many lost secrets of engineering. However, the Super Mutant attack killed nearly everyone in the entire city. The city today has very few ghouls left living in it.'' Followers of the Apocalypse: Gain control of Boneyard Shady Sands: New California Republic Junktown: Killian takes control Brotherhood of Steel: Drive mutants away Hub: Prosperous Trade Center Khans: Destroyed as a fighting force Vault Dweller: Ending 2 (did not kill Jacoren) Other: *''Completed all quests but Blackmail Iguana Bob, Vinnie's quests, Decker's quests, Kill Killian, and Join the Khans. All quests that were completed were done so successfully with the good/best ending.'' *''Liberated Adytum from the Regulators with the Blades. Kill Razor was done so Zimmerman found out that the Regulators killed his son.'' *''All followers obtained'' *''Has Champion Reputation '' Fallout 2 Arroyo: Arroyo re-settled peacefully using G.E.C.K., Elder dies peacefully Modoc: Modoc flourishes The Den: The Den flourishes Vault City: VC independent, Westin and Lynette marry New Reno: Wrights transform New Reno into a civilized city *''Mordinos and Salvatores completely destroyed, Bishops and Wrights left alive, Wrights put into power.'' Richard Wright's murder: Murder solved Myron: Myron dead and forgotten Gecko: Gecko and Vault City form an alliance Harold: Harold's tree grows larger Redding: Redding joins the NCR Broken Hills: Uranium runs out, Broken Hills peacefully disperses Marcus: Marcus travels East New California Republic: NCR becomes a major power in the West Coast Vault 15: Vault 15 joins the NCR Vault 13: Deathclaws thrive Shi: The Shi Flourish Hubologists: Death by explosion Enclave: Richardson dead and forgotten Tanker Vagrants: Vagrants move on Other: * All quests done but Blow up the mine's air purifier; Rustle the brahmin; Rescue Torr; Farrel wants you to find Cornelius's gold pocket watch. Find it and return it to Farrel; Kill Hubologist in NCR for Merk; "Take care of Officer Jack" for Mira; Eliminate Mr. Bishop; Get the map from the NCR Rangers, for Vortis the slaver; Deliver Hubologist's field report to AHS-9 in San Francisco; the 4 Suspect quests; any of the quests for the Bishops, Salvatores, or Mordinos; Find a way into the Sierra Army Depot; Any of the Hubologists' quests; Lo Pan wants you to take out the Dragon - hand to hand, if possible; and Auto Doc Rodeo. All quests completed were done so with the best/good ending. * All companions obtained * Has Champion and Prizefighter Reputations. * Granite's squad convinced to help the Chosen One at the end of the game Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel Good Reputation, the Warrior sacrificed his brain to save the Calculator All optional objectives done successfully Fallout 3 Due to a lack of ending slides in Fallout 3, here's a little something I like to call a word wall. Did not give the sweetroll to Butch in Growing Up Fast; Helped Amata in Future Imperfect; Saved Ellen DeLoria in Escape, did not kill any of the guards or the Overseer during Escape; Fixed Galaxy News Radio's signal in Galaxy News Radio; Activated the failsafe in Tranquility Lane; Killed all of the slavers at Paradise Falls and released the kids in Rescue from Paradise; Freed Fawkes and had him retrieve the GECK in Finding the Garden of Eden; Blew up Raven Rock in The American Dream, chose Power Armor; Killed Col. Autumn and activated Project Purity myself in Take it Back!; Retrieved the violin and sheet music for Agatha and chose Blackhawk for the reward for the latter in Agatha's Song; Taught the town to defend itself in Big Trouble in Big Town, got the Lucky 8-ball; Convinced the Family to leave Arefu alone and to drink from Blood Packs instead, got the Shishkebab Schematic and Hematophage, convinced Arefu to supply the Family with Blood Packs in return for protection, Ian went back to Arefu; Sided with the slaves in Head of State; Applied the Liniment to Harold's heart that expands his growth rate, obtained Yew's Bear Charm, Linden's Outcast power armor, and Poplar's hood; Saved all of the rangers in Reilly's Rangers, chose Ranger battle armor; Brought the Declaration to Abraham in Stealing Independance, Accepted Sydney's help, convinced Button the war was over and to hand over the Declaration, gave Sydney's father's last message to her for her SMG; Convinced everyone in Tenpenny Tower to allow the ghouls in peacefully in Tenpenny Tiwer, got the ghoul mask; Gave the Nuka Cola Quantum to Sierra in The Nuka-Cola Challenge; Deactivated the nuke in Megaton without asking for a reward, killed Burke without going to Simms; Convinced the Mechanist to go back to his normal life, killed the AntAgonist; Completed most of the optional parts of Wasteland Survival Guide; Chose Ant Might, got Lesko's lab coat, brought Bryan to his aunt in Rivet City; Got Amata and the rebels to become in charge of the vault peacefully in Trouble on the Homefront; Got all the keys peacefully in You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head; Told Dashwood what happened to Argyle in A Manhandled Manservant; Brought Sticky to Big Town safely in Happy Birthday to You; Helped Seagrave in Council Seat; Kept Dave in charge in Election Day; Bought Charon's contract in Hired Help; Helped Leo quit in Leo's Drug Habit; Gave all of the Lincoln artifacts to Hannibal in Lincoln's Profit Margins; Killed all the cannibals in Our Little Secret; Helped Mei Wong by giving her money for a gun in Slave Hunt; Saved the initiate in The Lost Initiate; Fixed all of the leaks in Treatment; Gave every location to Reilly in Geomapping With Reilly; Gave enough junk to the Outcasts to become friends with them; Gave as many pre-war Books to Yearling as I could find in Yearning for Learning; Helped out the Outcasts in Operation: Anchorage, took all the stuff and saved the 2 Outcasts at the end when the others flipped out; Helped the slaves in the Pitt, became the leader of the Pitt though a one-time dialogue option with Wehrner, got Ashur's Power Armor, Obtained all of the steel in Mill Worker (held onto all of the rewards), killed all of the Pitt Raiders; Blew up Adams Air Force Base in Broken Steel, Convinced the Holy Light guys to stop irradiating the water, Convinced Griffon to start selling non-irradiated Aqua Cura, Killed the raiders at Wilhelm's Wharf who were messing with caravans in Protecting the Water Way, Convinced the Megaton settlers to calm down in Water Caravan Squabble; Sided with Desmond in the Point Lookout main quest, Sided with Marcella in The Dark Heart of Blackhall (destroyed the Krivbeknih); All of the companions survived in Mothership Zeta Fallout: New Vegas Hoover Dam: 1; New California Republic. The Courier: 1; Good Karma, NCR Victory. Black Mountain: 2; Repaired Tabitha's robot, Rhonda. Raul Alfonso Tejada: 3; Convinced Raul to become a vaquero again. Boomers: 6; Completed Volare!, NCR Victory. Brotherhood of Steel: 4; Completed Eyesight to the Blind, created truce in For the Republic, Part 2. Veronica Santangelo: 6; Completed I Could Make You Care by encouraging Veronica to stay with the Brotherhood of Steel, formed a truce between the Brotherhood of Steel and the NCR during the quest For the Republic, Part 2. Fiends: 1; Killed all 4 Fiend leaders. Followers of the Apocalypse: 3; Convinced the Followers of the Apocalypse to support the NCR after completing You'll Know It When It Happens. Arcade Gannon: 5; Completed For Auld Lang Syne and advise Arcade to return to the Follower's camp in Freeside. Goodsprings: 2; Completed Ghost Town Gunfight. Rose of Sharon Cassidy I: 4; Completed Heartache by the Number by exposing the Van Graffs and the Crimson Caravan to the NCR authorities. Alice McLafferty and Gloria Van Graff both left alive. Rose of Sharon Cassidy II: 1a; NCR ending, Male Courier Great Khans: 6; Convinced Papa Khan to break his alliance with Caesar's Legion, convinced him and the Great Khans to leave the Mojave to claim their own legacy. Jacobstown: 2; Completed Guess Who I Saw Today, pass the Speech check with Keene, encouraged Doctor Henry to continue his tests on Lily. Lillian Marie Bowen: 2; Convinced Lily to take her medicine in full doses. The Kings: 2; Eased tensions between the Kings and the NCR in GI Blues. Rex: 3; Implanted Violetta's brain into Rex. NCR - The Misfits: 2; Completed Flag of our Foul-Ups with Mags' advice. Novac: 4; Completed Come Fly With Me. Craig Boone: Convinced Boone to make amends over Bitter Springs. Powder Gangers - NCRCF: 1; Eddie killed. Powder Gangers - Vault 19: 3; Convinced Phillip Lem to surrender to the NCR. Primm: 2; Completed My Kind of Town by persuading the NCR to protect the town. ED-E: 5; Completed ED-E My Love by taking ED-E to the Brotherhood of Steel. NCR Rangers: 8; Convinced Hanlon to stop falsifying reports. Remnants: 2; Completed for Auld Lang Syne Conclusion: 1; Default Ending